Secret Santa
by Nerdsquad45
Summary: The gang is starting a secret santa activity to get into the holiday spirit. What happens when Carmilla picks Laura's name...


**Secret Santa**

**Summary: **The gang is starting a secret santa activity to get into the holiday spirit. What happens when Carmilla picks Laura's name...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of Carmilla, the characters, brands mentioned, or anything other than the story

"Okay, okay, everyone gather around!" Perry, decked out in a christmas sweater and santa hat, stood with a christmas decorated box in hand. Carmilla was sprawled on her bed, looking on with a smirk as Lafontaine picked a slip of paper out of the box. The paper had a name written on it of one of the others in the room: Perry, Laura, Danny, Betty (who had respectfully switched dorm rooms but stayed at Silas), and Kirsch. Lafontaine looked pleased with her pick and plopped on the floor next to Danny. After Lafontaine, each person picked a slip of paper, until there was only one left…

"Carmilla, pick a name," Perry said as she held out the box near the vampire.

"Huh? I really don't…"

"Carm, you haveee to do it!" Laura chimed out and put on a puppy dog face.

"Well, I guess I could," Carmilla responded, unable to say no to Laura, "but only if you pass me the sugar cookies." A plate of Perry's homemade holiday shaped cookies were promptly placed next to Carmilla. She started munching on a christmas tree cookie while she grabbed the last slip from the box, _Laura_, it read. The vampire's eyes widened and she started choking on her cookie, of course she would get the girl she was in love with.

"Are you okay, Carm?" Laura asked sweetly, she was very concerned about Carmilla's sudden coughing fit.

"I'm fine, good, really, no problem here," Carm blurted out and she folded the slip and put it in her pocket.

"Anyways, so the rules are that you leave a small gift for your secret santa everyday leading up to break, which is 5 days away. Then, on Friday night, we'll gather here and reveal who we had!" Perry explained and the group dispersed to go their separate ways, Perry and Lafontaine headed to do some shopping, Danny and Betty (who had grown _very_ close, since Betty returned) went to a lecture on modern day feminism, and Kirsch headed out to the library. Laura plopped down in her desk chair and started browsing her Tumblr dashboard. While Carmilla returned to her reading, she found herself very distracted. _What am I going to get Laura? Why did I have to pick her name? _Carmilla realized that she had been blatantly staring at Laura for a few minutes now, she cleared her throat and stood up.

"Where ya going?" The chestnut haired girl inquired, then she slightly pouted, "I was thinking we could watch a movie tonight…"

"I'll be back soon, I just have to… um… run some errands. How about I pick up some takeout on the way back?" The vampire offered with a shy smile.

"Sounds great, thanks!" Laura stood and pecked Carmilla quickly on the cheek. The vampire blushed and turned before the younger girl noticed.

Carmilla wandered aimlessly the aisles of the nearest Target to Silas U. She racked the shelves and her brain to find the perfect gifts for Laura. Then, it came to her- Laura had been looking at Christmas movies when they were at the store a few weeks ago. The vampire had mentioned never having seen Frosty before, and Laura had been appalled, saying it was "one of her favorite Christmas movies of all time." The brunette scanned the movie display located in the Christmas department until she spotted it, her gift for day one. Then, as she was walking to the register a pack of Laura's hot chocolate and a cute santa hat caught her eye. _3 gifts down… 2 to go, _and just as she thought that, she passed the baking section. _Brownies_… She added a pack of Betty Crocker Easy Brownies to her cart, and continued through the store. Just as she reached the register, she was distracted by a sign that showed a large picture of mistletoe, _hmmmm_.

Later as Carmilla and Laura were sprawled upon Laura's bed watching Home Alone, the mistletoe once again crossed her mind. The vampire glanced at the girl whose head was on her shoulder and whose arm was intertwined with her own. _Maybe she does feel how I feel about her_, she thought, _the mistletoe would be perfect. _The thought lingered in her mind, even as she refocused her attention to the movie. She found it surprisingly funny and endearing, even for someone who didn't have much exposure to Christmas movies, she could tell this was a favorite. As the movie reached a conclusion, a light snoring sounded from beside her.

"Laura…" The vampire nudged the chestnut haired girl, who remained sleeping. After several more whispers and nudges, Laura remained fast asleep. The brunette decided that she could not get up from under the girl who was now snuggled into her side without waking her. There was only one thing to do: stay the night in Laura's bed. _At least now I can use the yellow pillow_…

The next morning, the vampire awoke to a weight upon her chest, like a person, Laura. Laura was still snoozing but awoke when she felt the vampire stir.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I made you sleep here all night!" The freshman exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it," the vampire replied nonchalantly, "it's no problem, really."

Laura then proceeded to get ready as she had a class at 8:30, while Carmilla plotted her Secret Santa gifts. As soon as Laura left the room, the vampire hauled out some santa claus wrapping paper, and set to work. An hour, two rolls of tape, a roll of wrapping paper, and much of Carmilla's patience later, all 4 gifts were wrapped. The gift for the first day had been planted, and all Carmilla had to do now was get some mistletoe and muster up some courage. The brunette decided that she could work out a plan during her philosophy lecture, it's not like she was going to pay attention anyway. Two hours later, with a plan worked out, she returned to find Laura squealing excitedly.

"Oh my god, Carm! You won't believe what my secret Santa got me! Frosty! That's my favorite Christmas movie, we have to watch it tonight!" Laura rambled on and Carmilla feigned surprise at the gift, she didn't want Laura to guess it was her so quickly.

On Tuesday, when Laura returned from lunch at the dining hall, she saw a package of her favorite hot chocolate, with a note attached. "Enjoy the hot cocoa. xoxo your Secret Santa." _Hmmmmm_…. She thought_, this person is good, my favorite movie and then my favorite hot cocoa_. Once again, when Carmilla returned to their room, she presented her most recent gift but the vampire didn't have to act too surprised. After all, everyone in their group knew that it was Laura's favorite type of hot chocolate. Later that night, when Laura was asleep, Carmilla went to seek assistance from their floor don, Perry.

"Perry," the vampire whispered as she knocked on the door, "Perry." Finally, after knocking louder, the floor don answered the door.

"Carmilla, do you know what time it is? You shouldn't be going around knoc-"

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, I'm trying to make some brownies but I don't know where to even start. Can you help me?"

"What's the magic word?" Perry asked with a pointed look.

"What am I? 5?" The vampire rebuked but gave in when she saw her friend wouldn't budge, "Fine. Please!"

Perry nodded and went to grab her fuzzy pink bathrobe, before they headed to the dorm's common kitchen. An hour later, the baked treats were done and Perry was free to go sleep, without worrying about Carmilla accidentally burning down the dorm.

When Laura awoke, on that Wednesday morning, she saw a tupperware container of brownies sitting upon her desk. The note attached read, "The week would not be complete without a batch of homemade brownies. xoxo your Secret Santa."

_Hmmm, brownies, hot chocolate? My secret Santa is definitely Perry! _Soon after, when Carmilla returned from class, Laura filled her in on day 3's present and then told the vampire her hunch.

"Carm, I think Perry is my secret Santa," Laura said, looking thoroughly convinced.

"Hmm, maybe it is?" Carmilla said, _well, she clearly doesn't think it's me, she'll be in for a surprise._

On the fourth day of the Secret Santa exchange, Laura found a red santa hat, with fluffy trim and a note as her second to last gift. A broad smile crossed her face and she put on the hat promptly. Only 1 day until they were officially on Christmas vacation, and Laura had already finished her exam, so she was free to do as she wished for Thursday and Friday. She was looking forward to the gang's Christmas party the next night, where they would reveal their Secret Santas. Carmilla was also looking forward to it, but she was still trying to gather the courage to use the mistletoe as her final gift. She had found some with the assistance of Lafontaine, for some reason Laf knew exactly where to find it… hmmm.

The fifth and final day of the Secret Santa gifts rolled around much more quickly than Carmilla would have liked. Despite that, her plan was ready to go: _hang the mistletoe over Laura's desk, then nonchalantly walk by the desk while Laura is standing there, then with her permission, I'll kiss her!_

Laura returned after breakfast to find the mistletoe dangling above her desk. _I'm not so sure it's Perry anymore_... Then, Carmilla walked into the room and spotted Laura standing under the mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas, Cupcake," Carmilla said with a shy smile.

"It was you?! This whole time, I had no idea, where did you learn to bake brownies?" Laura asked surprised, but now very pleased especially with the mistletoe.

"I have my ways," Her smirk ever present soon turned to a bashful smile, "Well, we're both standing under the mistletoe, I mean we don't have to or anything bu-"

The vampire was promptly cut off with a kiss from Laura.

"Best Christmas ever," Carmilla breathed against Laura's lips.

"Merry Christmas, Carm."


End file.
